Make It Go Away
by heidipoo
Summary: Bigby grieves after he thinks Snow White is dead.


**Author's Note: Hey y'all! So I was looking around here on this website, and I realized that there aren't many fanfictions for the game, The Wolf Among Us... I decided to write one! I am a big fan of the game and just a fan of Telltale games all together. This is just going to be a oneshot, probably even a short little drabble, and the song I am using is called This Woman's Work by Kate Bush. It's probably not that good, but I just had to get this out of my system. So, be sure to review, favorite, follow, and all that junk, and let me know if you would like more. I am also taking multichapter requests at the moment, so be sure and PM me if you would want me to write something! Hope y'all enjoy this. Oh and by the way, please don't read if you don't want any spoilers. Thanks guys!**

* * *

_Pray God you can cope...  
__ I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world.  
Ooh, it's hard on the man.  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the father._

The sight in front of him might have stopped his heart, if that were even possible. All of the feeling drained from him, and Bigby Wolf felt numb as he stared down at the decapitated head that lay two feet in front of him. He tried to ignore the police that were surrounding him, but he just couldn't. Why did this have to happen? Why did Snow White have to be killed? His heart was beating increasingly faster by each passing moment, and he could feel the hotness in his face. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he dare not cry here.

_I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left._

Was she really gone? Or was this all just a bad dream? That was a question that Bigby kept asking himself, because none of this felt real. Even though her head was laying right there, it was still so hard to believe all of this. It was something that he never thought would happen, but now here it was. Snow was gone, and he couldn't help but to think of all the things he never got to do with her.

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking...  
Of all the things I should have said, that I never said.  
All the things we should have done, that we never did.  
All the things I should have given, but I didn't.  
Oh, darling, make it go...  
Make it go away. _

Suddenly, his mind was racing and he couldn't help but to think of Snow. Of all the time they spent together in the business office, how she just wanted to help the other fables, and how she was just trying to be a good person. And that whole time, she saw through Bigby's whole big bad wolf days. She saw down to the true him, and through all that, Bigby started to fall for her... But now, she would never know it because she was dead. His heart really hurt for her, and now a part of him felt slightly empty.

_Give me these moments back.  
Give them back to me.  
Give me that little kiss.  
Give me your hand._

He never got to ask her out, he never got to take her on a date, he never got to kiss her, hold her hand, he never got to make love to her, and Bigby really hated himself at the moment, because now he would never get to do those things. He would never get to have those little conversations with her, they would never get married, and they would never have children. Hell, who knows if Snow even felt the same? But a part of Bigby felt that she did feel the same. It would go on as an unanswered question now. Bigby didn't even know that his feelings were this strong for her until now.

_I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left._

Bigby couldn't breathe at the moment, and he knew he had to get the hell out of there. He turned, footsteps walking on the sidewalk slightly faster than an average person. He just needed to get back to his apartment. He needed the privacy, he needed to be alone, so he could cry, and just grieve like a normal person. He just really couldn't believe that Snow was dead.

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking...  
Of all the things I should have said, that I never said.  
All the things we should have done, that we never did.  
All the things I should have given, but I didn't.  
Oh, darling, make it go...  
Make it go away.  
_

Once he reached his apartments, he made his way up the elevator to his tiny home. Locking the doors, he then turned off all the lights and slumped down into his big recliner chair that he used as a bed. His eyes felt heavy, and his chest hurt, but finally, the tears came spilling down his cheeks. Bigby Wolf actually sobbed, for like the first time in his life. But he had a good reason right? Someone he loved had just been killed. Who knew that the big bad wolf even had tears in him?

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
